La Caja De Pandora
by Zeit Himitsu
Summary: La Familia Amamiya parece perfecta ante el mundo, pero por dentro esta podrida y la red de dolor tejida a traves de los años con mentiras engaños y traiciones poco a poco saldra a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**LA CAJA DE PANDORA**

Chap 0: **La Familia**

_**Tetsuo Amamiya (el abuelo**__):_ Se caso cuando tenia dieciocho años con su esposa, a esa edad nació su primer hijo, amaba a su mujer, después de la muerte de está se obsesiono con hacer crecer el negocio familiar…hasta transformarlo en un imperio. Su mirada es dulce y su apariencia inofensiva a pesar de medir 1.90 m, pero es una persona extremadamente astuta y a veces manipula a los que lo rodean para lograr sus objetivos. Actualmente tiene 85 años.

_**Kaoru Amamiya (la abuela**_): Tenía diecisiete cuando contrajo matrimonio, era una mujer de gran belleza, piel pálida, cabellera cobriza y ojos verdes muy profundos, tenía una apariencia delicada y angelical, le enseñaron a ser sumisa y dócil, murió por causa de una negligencia médica.

_**Hideki Amamiya:**_ Hijo mayor de Tetsuo Amamiya, orgullo de su padre y la adoración de su madre y su hermana, se caso a una edad muy temprana, era el futuro heredero del imperio farmacéutico que su padre había forjado, pero un accidente aéreo acabo su vida, la de su esposa y con los propósitos de su padre.

_**Sophia Bossuet:**_ Una hermosa joven francesa que estaba locamente enamorada de Hideki, su esposo. Poseía una piel pálida y una cabellera negra y ondulada, sus ojos eran azul claro, debido a su muerte prematura y la de su esposo, sus dos hijos fueron criados por el abuelo.

_**Kaede Amamiya:**_ Hija menor de Tetsuo Amamiya, fue favorecida con la belleza de su madre, aunque sus ojos eran castaños, de carácter algo rebelde y conflictivo, su padre la mimo mucho y perdono bastante de sus errores, sobre todo después de morir Hideki. Actualmente tiene 6

_**Francoise Daidouji**_: Esposo de Kaede, un hombre alegre, soñador e increíblemente atractivo, le gustaba apostar, no amaba verdaderamente a su esposa, pero esta representaba una gran fortuna, quiso mucho a su hija, mas un día desapareció para no volver.

_**Sonomi Daidouji**_: Hija de Kaede Amamiya y Francoise Daidouji, siempre idealizo la figura paterna por lo que quiso conservar su apellido aun cuando su madre le exigió que fuera solo Amamiya, por lo mismo se involucraba sentimentalmente con hombres mayores, su infancia fue complicada debido a los excesos de su madre, su única amiga verdadera fue su prima Nadeshiko...a la cual amaba y envidiaba al mismo tiempo, nunca se caso, fue madre soltera, creo un imperio en la empresa de juguetes.

_**Tomoyo Daidouji**_: Hija única de Sonomi Daidouji se crió entre los mas grandes lujos...sin un padre y con una madre a la que casi nunca veía, fue educada mayormente por las sirvientas y aunque de niña parecía ser dulce y amable, con el paso de los años se volvió una persona rencorosa, fría y calculadora...siempre deseando ser amada y admirada. Siempre fue bella, heredera del cabello negro de su abuelo, piel nívea, labios delgados y rojos, ojos azules con tintes amatistas...altamente llamativos, a simple vista era perfecta para cualquier hombre por lo mismo se caso muy joven debido a un compromiso arreglado. Tiene 22 años.

_**Eriol Hiraguisawa**_: Esposo de Tomoyo Daidouji, un muchacho que estaba verdaderamente enamorado de su esposa a pesar de que el compromiso fuera arreglado por los padres de ambos. Debido a su origen inglés es algo reservado y sus modales son extremadamente refinados, posee un aura de misterio, su piel es blanca y sus ojos azul oscuro, su cabello es color negro.

_**Takeo Amamiya**_: Hijo mayor de Hideki, un hombre de carácter fuerte que fue separado de su hermana y estudio en el extranjero...albergo cierto resentimiento hacia el abuelo, aunque siempre siguió sus órdenes. En su juventud fue un hombre gallardo de ojos color miel como su padre, cabello negro y piel blanca. Actualmente es el vicepresidente de las empresas Amamiya y tiene años.

_**Yuzumi Amamiya**_: Hija mayor de Takeo, tiene ojos azules y cabello castaño, su piel es trigueña y es una reconocida modelo.

_**Tsetsuki Amamiya**_: Hermano menor de Yuzumi...físicamente se parece a su padre aunque heredo los ojos azules de su madre, guarda un gran resentimiento hacia el abuelo y siempre ha intentado rebelarse contra este y su padre vive haciendo escándalos para ensuciar el nombre de la familia.

_**Nadeshiko Amamiya**_: La nieta predilecta de Tetsuo Amamiya hija de Hideki y Sophia, algo torpe pero siempre amable y sonriente, heredera de los ojos verdes de su abuela y el cabello ébano de su madre, fue criada por el abuelo, pero al cumplir dieciséis se fue de casa y contrajo matrimonio con un profesor del que se enamoro, murió al nacer su hija.

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto**_: Esposo de Nadeshiko Amamiya con quien tuvo dos hijos los que adoraba, un hombre trigueño de ojos y cabello castaño, mirada amable, además de ser profesor era arqueólogo por lo que viajaba mucho. Murió en una excavación cuando tenía 41 años.

_**Toya Kinomoto**_: Primogénito de Fujitka Kinomoto y Nadeshiko Amamiya, un joven de carácter serio y pocas palabras, tenia la piel morena de su padre y el cabello castaño de este, ojos miel, después de morir su padre el abuelo le dio la espalda por lo que se fue de Japón y estudio medicina en el extranjero. Tiene 28 años.

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_: Hermana menor de Toya Kinomoto...fue criada por su padre hasta cumplir los 10 años cuando este falleció, el abuelo se quedo con su custodia, fue separada de su hermano y obligada a vivir en la mansión Amamiya, el carácter optimista de Sakura y su inocencia le robaron el corazón y se convirtió en la adoración del abuelo, pese a ello temió repetir los errores del pasado, por lo que siempre fue estricto con la niña e hizo que al cumplir los 16 años se casara con un hombre escogido por él. Actualmente tiene 21 años.

_**Xiaolang Li:**_ Líder del más grande clan de china, dueño de grandes empresas petroleras, además de acciones en las empresas Amamiya, adquiridas al casarse con Sakura. Es un hombre joven de piel dorada, ojos ámbar y cabello castaño rebelde. Se divorcio de su esposa después de un año y medio de casados. Su carácter es un tanto difícil. Tiene 23 años.

--

Nottas de Nott: Hola de nuevo aqui subiendo una nueva historia...ojla les guste y tenganme paciencia por ser tan loca para subir mas y mas historias en vez de avanzar con los cap de las que ya estan...Gracias siempre por el apoyo y manden reviews con su opinion, ha por cierto alguien sabe ¿alguna vez mencionaron el nombre del abuelo de Nadeshiko en la serie? yo no me lo se...aunque supongo que ya que le invente un nombre no importa muchop, seria solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad, bueno cuidense y

hasta la proxima...


	2. Chapter1: La caída

LA CAJA DE PANDORA

**LA CAJA DE PANDORA**

Chapter 1_**: **_**La caída**

_**Tenía que pasar,**_

_**Algún día en algún momento**_

_**Y con su muerte...**_

_**La caída de su familia**_

_**Estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.**_

Desde hace unos días que en la mansión Amamiya reinaba el caos…el abuelo…estaba agonizando, toda la familia había tenido una reunión…estaban desalentados y por otro lado se preguntaban como seria dividida la herencia…todos esperaban expectantes…justo en ese momento una persona estaba con él…no sabían quien era y eso les molestaba.

-¿Qué diablos tienen que hacer un intruso con el abuelo en este momento?- pregunto Sonomi Daidouji molesta- a nosotros nos corresponde estar con el somos su familia.

-¡Ah! no seas dramática ahora que se esta muriendo te preocupas por él…- le respondió su hija, una hermosa joven de unos 22 años.

-Tomoyo…creo que deberías calmarte- le dijo su esposo Eriol Hiraguisawa demostrando como siempre sus buenos modales e intentando calmar el tenso ambiente.

-¡Cállate! Todos en esta maldita habitación son unos hipócritas…partiendo por ti…para terminar en Li- fue la cortante respuesta de la heredera de Sonomi Daidouji.

-Hay que ver que hay gente que no cambia…yo estoy aquí solo porque tu abuelo lo pidió y tu esposito también, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de verte la cara…pero ya que según tu todos somos tan hipócritas, podrías guardar silencio ya que tu tampoco estas aquí por tu gran corazón…de hecho no tienes corazón…no se con que derecho siquiera te atreves a abrir la boca- le reclamo Shaoran Li, ex-esposo de Sakura Kinomoto a la chica de la larga melena oscura, que lo miraba echando chispas por sus hechiceros ojos azules.

Tomoyo iba a replicar, ese cretino de Li no tenia derecho a hablarle así, pero la puerta se abrió y apareció alguien que los dejo mudo de asombro a todos e interrumpió abruptamente la discusión.

Toya…- dijo Sonomi siendo la primera en acercarse.

- ¿cuando llegaste a esta casa?…bienvenido, querido- decía la mujer con evidente estupefacción.

-Llegue en la madrugada…gracias- respondió el hombre de 28 años.

- No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo…solo vine porque me llego un carta del abuelo…pidiendo verme- esas fueros sus escuetas palabras, el moreno miro uno a uno a los que estaban en la habitación, sus ojos miel, no mostraban sentimientos de agrado por nadie…y no hacia nada por ocultarlo.

-¿Sakura vendrá?- pregunto Sonomi, era la única que al parecer se atrevía a hablarle al mayor de los Kinomoto- el abuelo la ha estado llamando mucho…

-La conciencia no lo deja en paz…-respondió este mientras su pensamientos volaban lejos de allí.

-No se mi hermanita venga…sinceramente espero que no se aparezca por aquí- nadie dijo nada- todos estos años ha llevado una buena vida, incluso tiene un hijo- todos lo miraron con evidente sorpresa.

-Bueno yo…-dijo Sonomi titubeante- voy a ver al abuelo- dicho eso salio de la habitación en el preciso momento en que sonaba el timbre en la gran mansión.

-Señor Takeo…bienvenidos- decía el mayordomo recibiendo a Takeo Amamiya y sus hijos, Tsetsuki y Yuzumi Amamiya.

-¿Cómo esta el abuelo?- pregunto el hombre con voz cansada pero firme.

-Las cosas no han progresado muy bien...-contesto nervioso el mayordomo.

-La familia esta reunida en el salón contiguo a la recamara del señor Amamiya- explicaba el empleado informando al imponente hombre frente a él.

-Así que el nido de víboras esta arriba...-susurro Tsetsuki con una sarcástica sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-No hables así onii-chan...-le reclamo Yuzumi a su indiscreto hermano- debes ser un poco mas respetuoso...

-Querrás decir que debo ser cínico- le respondió Tsetsuki, luego miro a su padre, pero este no dio indicios siquiera de haberlo escuchado.

-Vamos a subir a saludar...-dijo Takeo pensando en lo problemático que se había puesto su hijo en el último tiempo y en lo orgulloso que se encontraba de Yuzumi, su pequeña niña era toda una dama.

Sonomi daidouji iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación del abuelo, pero entonces vio aparecer a su primo por las escaleras.

-Takeo...Bienvenido- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano al mencionado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus sobrinos.

-Siempre es grato verte tía, aunque es una lástima que sea por las actuales circunstancias- dijo Yuzumi con voz suave.

-¿Y quien mas vino?- pregunto Tsetsuki a Sonomi- ¿Hay alguien con el abuelo?

-Bueno...casi toda la familia esta aquí...Incluso Toya...llegó esta mañana al país y es que la situación del abuelo es muy delicada- explico la madura mujer.

-Y ahora hay alguien con el abuelo, pero no se quien es...-termino de decir Sonomi.

-Respetaremos al abuelo y a su misterioso invitado- dijo Takeo- vamos al salón, es bueno que toda la familia este unida en momentos como este- nadie discutió esta orden emitida como un consejo, Takeo Amamiya había estado siempre a la sombra de su abuelo, pero aunque nadie lo decía su voz y presencia tenían casi tanta autoridad como la de Tsetsuo Amamiya.

Estaba muriendo...eran sus últimos momentos de vida y el lo sabía, pero estaba feliz de que la persona que sostenía su mano en ese momento fuera la última que sus ojos verían.

-Se que te hice mucho daño...- decía esforzándose.

-Todo esta perdonado abuelito...solo quiero que tengas paz- la chica le sonrió mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas.

-Gracias...-fue la última palabra que dijo antes de que su vida se extinguiera, dejo de ejercer presión en la mano de su adorada Sakura...se había ido en Paz solo necesitaba su perdón y haberla visto por última vez...todos sus errores pasados intentaría esclarecerlos en su testamento...aunque realmente nada le importaba...si su pequeña niña de ojos verdes le había regalado el perdón...estaba feliz, incluso de morir.

Difícil...a pesar de todo el dolor que una vez pudo causarle el hombre que yacía con los ojos cerrados en la cama, casi como si durmiera, aunque en realidad estaba muerto, enfrentar su muerte era difícil...ella lo amaba...y sentía que una parte de su historia desaparecía con él. Ahora tenía que salir de ahí y enfrentar a toda la familia...sentía que se asfixiaba con solo pensar en ellos, tomo aire y se dirigió al salón donde todos esperaban, sentía que temblaba aunque en su semblante solo se vieran la seriedad y una firmeza que nadie nunca creyó que ella tuviera.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y la mujer que veía a todos a los ojos habló pausadamente.

-El abuelo acaba de morir...- esas fueron sus únicas palabras, pero basto para que a todos en la habitación se les cortara la respiración...Sonomi y Takeo se apresuraron a confirmar lo dicho por Sakura, mientras que esta se retiraba y el resto de los que seguían en la habitación no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Toya salió tras su hermana, sabía que a pesar de que el viejo Amamiya le había hecho tanto daño a ella como a él, Sakura lo perdonaba y sufría con su muerte...necesitaba un hombro donde llorar y un respaldo ante toda la maldita familia Amamiya.

Tsetsuki miraba atentamente la puerta por donde había salido Toya...se acerco Xiaolang y le susurro.

-Sakura esta Hermosa ¿no lo crees?- el aludido apretó los puños con furia- siempre ha sido una chica preciosa...y tu Li...te la perdiste- el chico de ojos azules luego se alejo del castaño que intentaba desesperadamente contenerse para no darle un golpe al primo de su ex-esposa...lo odiaba...realmente lo odiaba.

Alcanzo a su hermana cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a la que había sido su habitación del tiempo en vivía mansión.

-Sakura...-la llamó, ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazó silenciosamente unos momentos mientras las lágrimas caían...el la apretó delicadamente contra su pecho deseando ser un verdadero consuelo para su hermana...de la que había sido separado hace tantos años y a la que siempre deseo demostrarle cuanto la quería y cuanto lamentaba todo lo que había tenido que soportar sola.

-Ven Toya...entra conmigo, para que conozcas a tu sobrino- entraron a la habitación donde la menor de los Kinomoto había pasado tantos años de su vida...en la que había sido su cama acurrucado se encontraba un pequeño niño de tres años...

-Ese es mi hijo- susurro bajito Sakura señalando al niño. Toya miraba sorprendido a la criatura que dormía tranquilamente sin preocupaciones.

-Es hermoso- le dijo emocionado y feliz por su pequeña hermana.

-Es adoptado...cuando Yue y yo nos casamos...el nos escogió para que fuéramos sus padres- bien el no sabía esa parte de la historia pero eso no suponía ningún cambio, el chico que estaba en el mundo de los sueños era su sobrino, su hermana era la orgullosa madre de ese niño, ella lo amaba y era feliz con ese pequeño...eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué tu esposo no te acompaña?- pregunto Toya mientras Sakura acariciaba la cabeza de su bebé.

-Yue llegara esta noche...no quiere separarse de nosotros- respondió la Chica de ojos verdes.

-No se si lo sabes Toya, pero me alegra verte...te he extrañado mucho- su hermana tenía la maravillosa capacidad de expresar sin ninguna vergüenza lo que sentía...aunque él quisiera hacer lo mismo era incapaz.

-Necesitaba decirte lo mucho que te quiero...y la falta que me has hacho todos estos años...me alegra mucho que hayas logrado sacar adelante tu carrera- ella miro a su hermano que parecía mudo- Se que no ha sido fácil y que todos estos años has luchado por ser feliz...y se que aunque no puedas decirlo tus ojos me dicen que tu también me quieres mucho...estoy muy orgullosa de ti...Doctor Kinomoto...- los brazos fuertes de Toya la estrechaban y sabía que esa era su forma de agradecerle por lo que había dicho.

-Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti...Sakura...eres una gran mujer y se que también eres una muy buena madre...además de la más bonita- después de esas palabras se levanto y salió de la habitación.

El testamento se abriría en tres días...el cuerpo del abuelo se velaría esa misma tarde y mañana sería su funeral...ya no faltaba nadie, esa noche todos cenarían juntos. Toda la familia Amamiya estaría reunida.

Sakura se estaba arreglando cuando tocaron su puerta.

-Señorita Kinomoto...un joven la busca abajo- la chica de ojos verdes le sonrió a la muchacha que le dio el recado.

-Gracias por informarme, enseguida bajo- se miro al espejo mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo rebelde que se escapaba del moño alto que se había hecho.

-Hideki...Vamos a bajar...seguramente el que esta abajo es papá- el niño de ojos grises y cabello castaño sonrió y se apego a su madre esta la levanto en sus brazos sin importarle que el fino vestido negro que se había puesto pudiera arrugarse.

-Yue...-dijo Sakura cuando llego abajo con Hideki entre sus brazos, el hombre de ojos grises y cabello plateado, tomo al niño y beso a su esposa.

-Estas tan hermosa como siempre...-fue su comentario ante el cual ella solo sonrió.

Desde lo alto Xiaolang Li vio como su ex-esposa saludaba "amorosamente" a su actual esposo y no pudo mas que hervir de celos y rabia, todavía la amaba...sabía que tal vez ella nunca le perdonaría haberle hecho trizas el corazón, pero solo quería una oportunidad para demostrarle que él la amaba tanto como ella le había amado hace años atrás.

Todos cenaban en silencio...lo cual tornaba la situación tensa e incomoda.

-Y ¿Qué tal te fue en tu última campaña publicitaria Yuzumi?- pregunto Eriol intentando arreglar un poco el ambiente.

-Seguro que fantástico- dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente.

-No me gusta hablar mucho del trabajo- respondió Yuzumi un tanto molesta por la actitud de su prima.

-Debe ser muy estresante- comento Yue Tsukishiro mientras todos volteaban a mirarlo.

- Un poco...-admitió Yuzumi- pero me encanta ser modelo y ¿usted en que trabaja señor Tsukishiro?

-Yo y Sakura formamos una empresa llamada Black Rosse's yo trabajo el lado administrativo y mi esposa el creativo...nuestra empresa se dedica a exportar flores, además de producir distintos productos como cosméticos, perfumes...- explico el hombre tranquilamente.

-¡Guau! Siempre quise saber quienes eran los grandes creadores de Black Rosse's – dijo Yuzumi realmente sorprendida- me encantan sus productos...

-Gracias- murmuro Sakura ante las palabras de su prima.

-Si Saku...no es maravilloso que te ha haya ido tan bien- le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Por supuesto Tomoyo...me ha ido fantástico desde que estoy lejos de ti- respondió con calma la joven mujer de ojos verdes, el silencio pareció expandirse con más fuerza sobre la mesa, nadie podía creer que Sakura, que siempre había sido tan dulce, ingenua y paciente respondiera así.

-Veo que sacas las garras- le dijo Tomoyo algo contenta de que según ella su primita perdiera la compostura.

-Tengo que ponerme a tu nivel, para poder intercambiar hasta unas simples palabras- fue la sencilla respuesta de la castaña.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- grito Tomoyo indignada.

- Vamos cariño, no te conviene escuchar los gritos histéricos de la pobrecita loca de tu tía Tomoyo- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba a Hideki que estaba en los brazos de Yue.

-si nos disculpan, nos retiramos...la vulgaridad de alguien ha estropeado esta maravillosa cena- dicho eso se fue seguida por su esposo. Nadie daba crédito a lo que habían visto.

- Esa estúpida, es una maldita víbora... – murmuro Tomoyo mientras se liberaba de los brazos de su esposo.

- Mira quien habla- dijo Tsetsuki mientras se ganaba una profunda mirada de odio por parte de Tomoyo.

Sakura fue a su antigua habitación donde Hideki había estado durmiendo en la mañana y acostó a su hijo.

-Vas a dormir aquí mi amor- le puso un pijama al niño y se quedo con el hasta que sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados.

Yue estaba listo para dormir, el viaje había sido agotador, cuando su esposa entro a la habitación que compartían le sonrió.

-Estoy muy cansada y también triste, además tener que ver a toda la familia reunida, todo...-No pudo seguir quejándose su esposo le había dado un beso suave y dulce.

-Ven vamos a dormir, ponte el pijama y después te acuestas a mi lado- le dijo Yue mientras se metía a la cama.

Sakura comenzó a sacarse el vestido lentamente mientras los ojos grises de su esposo la recorrían.

-No me mires así, tan fijo- le reclamo un poco avergonzada mientras terminaba de quitarse la prenda.

-No puedo, es que eres perfecta, si no fuera porque hoy ha sido un día difícil y se que estas cansada ni te imaginas lo que te haría- ella solo pudo sonreír con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, no importaba que hubieran pasado tres años desde que estaban casados, seguían subiéndosele los colores al rostro cuando su marido insinuaba algo que tuviera connotación sexual. Finalmente se puso un camisón rosado y se metió a la cama, Yue la abrazo y al rato se durmieron.

Estaba intranquila, desesperada, se revolvió agitada en la cama, hasta que se despertó, miro cuidadosamente que su esposo seguía durmiendo…No entendía lo que ocurría, tenia una pena tan grande que sentía que su garganta se cerraba y los ojos se le inundaban de lagrimas se levanto despacio de la cama y pensó con suma tristeza en el abuelo, lo extrañaba, sabia que ya nunca le iba a ver sonreír, no había tenido tiempo para desahogarse con todo el movimiento que había en la casa, la conmoción de la muerte del abuelo, ver de nuevo a los Amamiya, a Toya y sobre todo a Shaoran…eso era duro, a pesar de que con Yue se sintiera protegida, eran tantas emociones que no había tenido tiempo de sopesar que el abuelo, su viejito como solía llamarle tiempo atrás no iba a estar nunca más…era el comienzo de la caída, después de todo solo el había conseguido, dominar, manejar y controlar a su familia, ahora mismo todos eran como peligrosos depredadores que se pelearían el premio mayor unos a otros, se permitió recordar por un momento solo cosas buenas, anhelar los recuerdos gratos de su infancia y adolescencia al lado de ese hombre que la había acogido cuando su padre había muerto, el mismo que había forjado y levantado un imperio gigantesco para darle lo mejor a su familia, suspiro y se obligo a ser fuerte, iba a tener que serlo, se enjuago las lágrimas y casi sonrió cuando volvió a meterse a la cama pensando antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir _" al menos no estarás aquí viejito, no sufrirás viendo como tu familia se destruye…todo por dinero_" ella no podía saberlo, pero había entre sus familiares quienes actuaban más que por ambición movidos por un profundo odio y deseos de venganza. Sí ahora comenzaba indudablemente la caída…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Nottas De Nott**: Bien he aquí el primer cap. de esta historia, los que sigan van a ser mas largos, pero aquí esta la primera entrega para que se hagan una idea de cómo va a ir avanzando. He de admitir no revise mucho la historia y siempre yengo errores o faltas ortograficas, pido disculpas por eso Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo cap que se va a llamar "La herencia".

Hasta la próxima

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, por dedicarme parte de su tiempo y por el apoyo:

**Johanna-Ikari: **Gracias por lo de un amplio retrato de familia, a decir verdad si parecen un grupo grande, lo son y cada uno tiene sus historias que iré develando mas adelante, Claro. Me alegra mucho que la historia v te parezca intrigante y espero que hayas disfrutado el primer cap, gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo.

**Trigonometralla: **Hola lamento que parezca decepcionarte que Saku y Shao estén separados, ella tuvo muy buenos motivos como veras más adelante y el todavía la ama como también podrás notar, bueno ya vas a ver como de a poco avanza su historia y si se quedan juntos o no, además están Yue y Hideki…bueno muchas gracias por leer y por tu review.

**LadyClamp: **Por suerte alguien me dijo el nombre del abuelo, se llamaba Masaki, aunque yo ya le puse otro nombre, espero que esta historia te siga gustando, en todo caso si escribiste una historia similar acepto todo tipo de criticas constructivas, muchas gracias por leer y por dedicarme unas palabras.

**Hebraska:** Si son muchos personajes por conocer y espero poder hacer que todos sean muy interesantes, disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia y es en parte un desafío por los muchos personajes que hay…ojala sigas disfrutando y te siga pareciendo interesante, gracias por dejarme un review**.**

**Valentina:** Claro que lo voy a continuar y con respecto a lo de la familia de Nadeshiko y Sonomi en la serie se dan pocos indicios, después de todo la protagonista de CCS es Sakura, en fin a mí me pareció interesante armar un grupo familiar y darle vida a personajes tanto buenos como malos, pero sobre todo humanos. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Celina Sosa:** Como ya dije alguien me aviso, el nombre del abuelo era Masaka, por otro lado me alegra que la historia te parezca interesante y bueno solo espero que disfrutaras leyendo esta primera entrega. Gracias por el apoyo y por leerme y por dedicarme parte de tu tiempo para escribirme unas líneas también.

**Ck88:** Bueno no, no hay protagonista fijo, en realidad todos los personajes son importantes, esta es la historia de "La Familia" a mi me gusta así, Puede ser entretenido y hasta intrigante ¿no? Gracias por tu review.

**BrOkEn.HArTs:** Muchísimas gracias por facilitarme el nombre del abuelo, ya vez yo no era la 'unica que no sabía su nombre. Respondiendo a tu pregunta si Saku se divorcio de Sakura a los 17/ 18…18 en realidad, para ser mas precisa. Gracias por la información y por leerme, también por tus palabras**.**

**Angel Zafiro:** Yo misma me hice un árbol genealógico y tenia que ver que las edades coincidieran, sacar cuentas, en fin…pero es divertido que hay tantos personajes, me da la oportunidad de contar sus vidas así que yo creo que el fic va a ser un poco largo. Gracias por tu review y entusiasmo.

**Miyako:** Bueno aquí lo tienes el primer capitulo, espero no haberte decepcionado y que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante, pero sobre todo la disfrutes. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras de ánimo.

**Sheba7:** Gracias por el poyo anticipado…espero que el cap te haya gustado de veras, y que hay sido tan bueno como esperabas. Que puedo decir muchas gracias por el poyo y por el review.

**DragonHead:** Bueno ojala ahora puedas entender un poquito mas a esta familia…espero que el primer cap te haya gustado. Gracias por apoyar este fic y por dejarme un review**.**

**Lilita.31:** No se con que frecuencia vaya a poder actualizar, no tengo Internet en casa y tal vez el Lunes consiga trabajo…pero no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa y voy a tratar de hacerme un tiempito para no dejar abandonados mis fic y claro a mis lectores. Gracias por tu review.


	3. Chapter 2: La Herencia

**Mini-Notta-: ****Este cap esta dedicado a Angel Zafiro, y mis disculpas si alguien se ofende con el lenguaje vulgar.**

**La caja De Pandora**

_By Nott_

Chapter 2:**La Herencia**

_**Entonces yo lo vi...**_

_**Mientras mis ojos agonizantes se cerraban**_

_**Despidiéndose para siempre de este mundo**_

_**La codicia brillaba en sus ojos...**_

_**Como buitres olisqueando mi cadáver**_

_**Estaban listos para arrancarme los ojos...**_

Al otro día se levantaron temprano...había mucho que hacer, Yue atendió a Hideki, mientras Sakura terminaba de arreglarse para el funeral, Tomaron desayuno en la habitación. No valía la pena comenzar el día con peleas y discusiones que no conducían a nada, ese era el pensamiento de la mujer de ojos verdes...además hoy no era día para ello, era un día que exigía respeto, y ella no iba a deshonrar al abuelo con viles artimañas, haría caso omiso a Tomoyo y a cualquiera que quisiera enfrentarse a ella.

-Mande traer flores de la empresa...-comento Yue.

-Muchas gracias, siempre eres tan organizado y estas cuando te necesito, por eso te quiero- se dieron un beso suave en los labios. Cuando finalmente bajaron, se encontraron con que todos estaban reunidos, listos para partir.

-Hasta que finalmente haces acto de presencia- le susurro Tomoyo con veneno.

-estábamos a punto de enviar a una de las muchachas del servicio a informarte- Le comento su tío Takeo.

-Muchas gracias tío- le respondió Sakura.

-Se nos olvidaba que la princesita necesitaba invitación- dijo Tomoyo atacando de nuevo con sus comentarios ácidos. La chica de ojos verdes iba a decir algo, pero Takeo Amamiya se le adelanto.

- Tomoyo, No me importan los problemas personales que puedas tener con tu prima, pero si no puedes comportarte, ni siquiera porque el abuelo ha muerto, lo mejor es que te marches- El silencio que se hizo, fue muestra clara de la autoridad del Nieto de Tsetsuo Amamiya.

Finalmente la familia se fue repartida en tres limosinas que seguían la carroza fúnebre, era pasado el mediodía cuando llegaron al Cementerio "Edén" llegaron hasta el Mausoleo familiar comprado hace años...ahí se encontraban Kaoru Amamiya, su hijo Hideki y Sophia la esposa de este. El Mausoleo de los Amamiya tenia en la entrada dos grandes esculturas de ángeles uno extendía sus manos piadoso a quienes visitaban el lugar y el otro salía tocando una trompeta, como anunciando la entrada al cielo. Toya Kinomoto, Tsetsuki, Takeo Amamiya y Shaoran fueron quienes bajaron el ataúd blanco de la carroza fúnebre y lo llevaron al lugar que le correspondía, al lado de su esposa. La ceremonia no fue muy larga y nadie dijo muchas palabras, todos depositaron sus flores y coronas y poco a poco se retiraron.

-Acompáñame- le susurro Sakura a su esposo, este la siguió tranquilamente con Hideki en sus brazos. No fueron muy lejos, el lugar era sencillo y ahí estaba enterrada Nadeshiko Amamiya junto su adorado esposo, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura retiro las flores que estaban aun rojas y depósito sobre la tumba de su madre un ramo Crisantemos, a ella siempre le gustaron en vida, a su padre le puso unas rosas azules. Hizo una oración silenciosa.

-Los quiero, papá, mamá, los extraño mucho, traje a mi hijo y a mi esposo para presentarlos formalmente- Hideki estaba aburrido, pero parecía comprender que era un momento importante para su madre, porque no hacia sonido alguno. Estaban por retirarse cuando apareció Takeo Amamiya junto con Yuzumi y Tsetsuki.

-Solo veníamos a presentar nuestros respetos...-susurro Yuzumi.

-No te preocupes, nosotros ya nos retirábamos- Sakura le regalo una sonrisa a su prima y luego camino al lugar donde había dejando estacionadas las Limosinas.

Sabía que seguramente su hermana estaba en la tumba de sus padres, el prefería visitarlos otro día, sin tanta gente intrusa dando vueltas, quería verlos tranquilamente, ya que hace años que no visitaba sus tumbas. Vio a Sakura acercarse tomada de la mano de su esposo que traía al niño en brazos, se acerco a ellos.

-parece que a mi sobrino no le gustan los funerales- les comento, luego de ver que Hideki parecía a punto de dormirse.

-El pobre esta aburrido...se que tal vez debí dejarlo en casa, pero no quiero estar separada de el- dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

-Lo entiendo, lo bueno es que todo esto ya termino...El viejo Amamiya ya descansa bajo tierra- dijo Toya, ganándose una ceñuda mirada por parte de su hermana a la que el hizo caso omiso.

-Solo falta que se lea su testamento y podré largarme tranquilamente de este país- ese fue el ultimo comentario del mayor de los Kinomoto que luego se subió a una Limosina. El trayecto a la casa fue silencioso y relativamente tranquilo, y una vez en la mansión la familia se reunió en el gran salón, estaban todos menos Sakura y Yue que se habían llevado a Hideki a su habitación para que el niño tomara una siesta.

-Yo me quedaré con el- le dijo Yue a su esposa, mientras se sentaba a su lado y observaban a su hijo dormir.

-debes bajar y compartir con tu familia, me doy cuenta de que puede ser desagradable, pero una vez que todo esto termine seguiremos con nuestra vida- Sakura asintió casi sin darse cuenta.

-Yo...si, creo que tienes razón- se levanto de la cama, le dio un beso a su marido en la frente.

-Te quiero- le susurro, luego miro hacia la cama- a los dos- dijo refiriéndose a Hideki, finalmente salio del cuarto y se dirigió al salón. Cuando entro su tía Sonomi se le acerco.

-Querida, me es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, aunque es una pena tu visita sea por la muerte del abuelo...- medito un momento y luego ninguna palabra salio de sus labios.

-No voy a mentir tía, no te diré que me alegra reencontrarme con la familia, no es así, hay muchos de ustedes a los que quiero, pero ya deje el pasado atrás, tengo una buena vida- le dijo eso y luego busco a Toya, pero Eriol la intercepto antes de llegar hasta su hermano.

-Sakura...me alegra mucho ver que estas bien- le sonrió al esposo de su prima.

-Y ¿Cómo estas tu Eriol? Aun sigues a Tomoyo y le obedeces en todo...-si bien no quiso ser hiriente, sus palabras fueron bastante bruscas.

-Estoy cansado...y en pleno proceso de divorcio- se le quebró la voz solo un segundo.

-Lo lamento no quise herirte- se disculpo la castaña- después de todo tu nunca has hecho nada verdaderamente malo.

-Lo hice, tu lo sabes- sus ojos azules se posaron en los verdes de Sakura- te estimo y aunque nunca lo dije, lamento todo lo ocurrido, lamento haberte causado daño.

-No...ya no importa, además se ve tu sufres, se lo que es querer a Tomoyo y que ella te traicioné...una y otra vez, aunque nuestro amor sea distinto- decia Sakura.

-Se que soy un tonto, pero no puedo evitarlo...todavía la amo- ella lo miro con gran tristeza.

-El amor, hace que nos olvidemos de quien somos, estamos ciegos, nada importa, existen excusas para todas las faltas...lo se bien, pero también se que el amor mata así que ten cuidado- Eriol se quedo pensativo con una copa en la mano, mientras observaba a Sakura alejarse.

-Supongo que Yue no te acompaña porque se quedo cuidando a mi sobrino- Sakura miro con una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano.

-¿Crees que lo sobreprotegemos? -. La mirada oscura de Toya, fue tan seria como su respuesta.

-Me parece excelente que lo vigilen de cerca, sobre todo en esta casa, no se porque presiento que la Herencia del viejo tal vez solo nos traerá problemas...Tienes que tener mucho cuidado Sakura- la aludida quedo de piedra, no había querido pensar en ello, pero sabía que su hermano tenia razón. Toya al notar que se había puesto pálida, le tomo la mano.

-Espérame aquí Monstruo, te traeré un trago...-ella no dijo nada mientras Toya la dejaba sola, pero alguien la saco de sus preocupantes pensamientos.

-Hola primita...es bueno ver que estas bien y sobre todo, mas hermosa que nunca- Sakura miro a Tsetsuki y sonrió.

-A mi también me alegra verte...y luces muy apuesto, ¿Tienes novia?- el también se rió

-por supuesto que si, tengo un millón de novias y todas en distintas partes, ya me conoces- ella lo miro un tanto triste y alarmada.

-No entiendo tu necesidad de malgastar así tu vida...eres joven, y se que eres bueno, y todos esos escándalos que haces...- llego Toya y le paso a su hermana una copa de vino blanco.

-Bueno voy a hablar con mi padre, espero que te quedes por aquí el tiempo suficiente para que podamos recuperar los años perdidos- se fue mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

-Se que es mi primo, pero apenas lo conozco...y no me agrada- dijo Toya.

-¿Tsetsuki?- fue la respuesta de su hermana- el es muy simpático y uno de los pocos Amamiya que no se ha acercado a mí para lastimarme.

Shaoran estaba hablando con Sonomi Daidouji y a ratos miraba a su ex esposa, cuando Tsetsuki Amamiya se acerco a ella una furia inmensa se apodero de él, se tomo la copa que sostenía en la mano de un trago.

-¿Cuántos días crees que te quedes aquí?- pregunto Sonomi.

-Lo mas probable es que hasta pasado mañana, hasta la lectura del testamento, es la única razón que tengo para quedarme en esta casa...estoy algo cansado, así que si me disculpas- dichas esas palabras dejo su copa vacía en una mesa y se retiro del salón, volver a la casa de los Amamiya había sido un error, cierto era que hace años que trabajaba para la familia, después de todos sus empresas estaban fusionadas, y era esa la principal razón de que se encontrara ahí, tenía que saber que había dispuesto el Viejo Amamiya en su testamento, pero volver a ver Sakura, y después de tanto tiempo resultaba desconcertante y desgarrador al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito dormir- se dijo, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente pocas personas se levantaron temprano, entre ellos Yuzuru Amamiya y Toya Kinomoto. La primera tomo desayuno acompañada de su padre, mientras que Toya salió a correr, llevaba una botella de agua y una polera sin mangas, estaba un poco frío, pero así estaba bien para el, además se había acostumbrado a su rutina de ejercicios, no iba a dejarla solo por estar de vuelta en Japón. Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Yukito. Habían quedado de encontrarse en una semana, lo único que deseba era que los días pasaron pronto.

Sakura durmió hasta el mediodía, mientras que Yue se había dedicado a cuidar de Hideki, Cuando por fin la Castaña despertó decidió darse un baño y se vistió con unos jeans y un suéter delgado.

-Hoy vamos a dar unos paseos por los alrededores- así conocerás las tierras y Hideki no pasara todo el día encerrado en la casa- le comento a su esposo.

-Parece un buen plan- fue la respuesta de este.

Había salido de la casa, el ambiente que se respiraba en la mansión Amamiya no era lo que nadie pudiera llamar agradable, pasaría todo el día fuera, visitaría a Meiling, sabía que ella tenia ganas de verlo, estaba comprando unos pasteles, para no llegar con las manos vacías, había un pastel decorado con cerezas y eso le trajo a la cabeza a su ex esposa, Sakura...a ella le encantaban los dulces. Salio de la pastelería y se metió a su auto, prendió la radio, cuando por fin llego a la casa de su prima esta salio corriendo a abrasarlo y se colgo de su cuello, casi como cuando eran niños.

-Hasta que te dignas a hacerme una visita- el sonrió, su prima seguía siendo tan enérgica como siempre a pesar de estar casada y tener un hija.

-¿Y como esta Lai Ming?- pregunto.

-Ya sabes...tan traviesa como siempre, es mi hija, es igual que yo...solo que peor- los dos rieron y entraron a la casa.

Se levanto tarde, comió en su habitación, pregunto por su hermana, estaba acompañando a su Padre que estaba en el cementerio, se pregunto si esa iba a ser la rutina de su vida, ir todos los días a visitar al abuelo, como si el viejo Amamiya se lo mereciera, les había arruinado la vida a todos, a su padre a el...y hasta su hermanita Yuzumi. Sonomi estaba en su habitación, al parecer la vieja Kaede, su tía-abuela pensaba aparecerse por la mansión. Poco a poco aparecían los buitres a reclamar la herencia del viejo. Tomoyo, quien sabe donde estaba, después de todo a quien le importaba su prima.

-¿Mañana a que hora es la lectura del testamento?- le pregunto al ama de llaves.

-Joven Tsetsuki...me parece que en la tarde, cerca de las seis, señor- la vieja parecía nerviosa.

-Gracias le dijo y salio de la casa.

Vio a Sakura dar una vuelta pos los alrededores, se veía feliz con su hijo y su esposo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste, después de eso tomo su auto y se largo...tal vez iría a un bar a emborracharse y a olvidarse de su vida, que cada día estaba un poco más podrida.

Vieja...esa sin duda era una palabra que no quería escuchar, su piel aun conservaba rasgos de su belleza de adolescente, la gruesa capa de maquillaje que llevaba intentaba ocultar los estragos causados por los excesos, No importaba, ahora que su padre había muerto, ella dispondría del dinero como se le antojara, se haría unos cuantos retoques en manos de los más prestigiosos cirujanos, saco su celular y marco el número de su hija.

-¿Alo? Sonomi- le hablaron del otro lado.

-Si por eso te llamaba, ya llegue supongo que enviaste a un chofer por mi- su boca se ensancho y se dibujo una sonrisa se satisfacción.

-Esta bien, te veo en casa- cortó la comunicación, su tonta y patética hija seguía siempre sus órdenes. Cuando llego a la mansión, se encontró con su sobrino...Takeo, como se parecía a su padre, tenia la misma rígida postura que él.

-Bienvenida a casa, Tía- el hombre hizo una reverencia, casi le dieron ganas de reírse.

-Por favor hijo, somos adultos...llámame Kaede- le tendió su huesuda mano a Takeo, pero fue otra persona quien deposito un beso en ella.

-Es un gusto conocerla, señora- Fue el saludo de Eriol hiraguisawa, ella recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez.

-Mmm...ya recuerdo, tu eres el esposo de mi nieta ¿No?- el hombre de gafas solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-y dime ¿Sigue Tomoyo tan malcriada como siempre?- nadie dijo nada, mientras la mujer soltaba una carcajada- supongo que si, es tan caprichosa como yo- en ese momento apareció Sonomi Daidouji, se acerco a Kaede y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-Me alegra verte madre- comento Sonomi.

-Seguro- fue la respuesta de de Kaede- vamos a simular que yo me creo esa mentira, pero ahora tengo sed, ¿acaso nadie me va a servir un trago?- risas en la puerta captaron la atención de la vieja mujer de 65 años. Sakura venia entrando con su hijo en brazos y seguida por su esposo, se quedo viendo a los presentes en la habitación.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo- veo que estas de vuelta abuelita Kaede- los ojos castaños de la aludida miraron con profundo desprecio a la Joven madre de ojos verdes.

-Es un placer también volver a verte Sakurita-su vista se poso luego en Yue.

-Veo que tienes una nueva adquisición...es bonito, espero que a él si logres conservarlo- sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio.

-Es mi esposo "abuelita"- dijo la chica remarcando la palabra abuelita, para hacer sentir miserable a Kaede Amamiya- y no te preocupes, se que por lo menos él no me va abandonar como hicieron contigo y tampoco va a correr a la cama de tu nieta, a el no le gustan las mujerzuelas- dicho eso la chica comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Fue un placer conocerla, "Señora"- dijo Yue mientras encaraba a la mujer- Es una lástima que usted nunca lograra conservar a su lado a una "Adquisición" como yo, tal vez así hubiese aprendido lo que es el respeto, si me disculpan- luego de esas palabras que dejaron estupefactas al grupo el hombre de ojos grises subió tras Sakura, encontró a su esposa en su habitación haciéndole cosquillas a Hideki.

-¿Cómo esta todo?- pregunto la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Realmente no se como conseguiste salir de esta casa hace años, es un infierno- fue la respuesta de Yue, ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto- el le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer ¿No?- le dijo- Y si es por ti, estoy dispuesto hasta a besar a aquella vieja arpía a la que llamaste abuelita- ella sonrió.

-Oh no te preocupes, nunca te pediría tanto, esa es Kaede Amamiya, madre de mi tía Sonomi y por consiguiente abuela de Tomoyo- explico Sakura.

Cenaron en el comedor esa noche, Kaede, Takeo, Yuzumi, Sonomi y Tomoyo, el resto estaba fuera de casa o prefirieron comer en su habitación, casi nadie hablo durante la comida y al terminar todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

No sabía que hora era, la cama en la cual dormía estaba desecha y a su lado había una chica, abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-Mi cabeza...- susurro sintiendo un gusto amargo en la lengua, los recuerdos llegaron lentamente, había estado bebiendo hasta entrada la noche, se había ido con una bonita morena a un hotel y habían pasado la noche juntos, se levanto y dio un baño, pidió al servicio de habitación que le llevaran agua y un analgésico, era pasado el mediodía, tenía que volver a la mansión para la lectura del testamento. Cuando iba en su auto su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Dónde estas Tsetsuki?- escucho la voz preocupada de su hermana.

-Voy en camino fue su respuesta.

-Papá esta muy molesto- le siguió hablando su hermana.

-No te preocupes Yuzu, yo me las arreglo con el viejo- dicho eso corto.

En la Mansión Sakura y Yue vestían trajes negros, en señal de respeto por el hombre muerto hace pocos días, Tomoyo llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que contrastaba con su pálida piel, Eriol, Shaoran y Takeo también vestían trajes en tonos oscuros y llevaban corbata, Toya tenia una camisa negra y unos pantalones grises de tela, Kaede Amamiya tenía puesto un llamativo Kimono rojo y su maquillaje era recargado, Sonomi tenia puesto un traje de dos piezas en tono morado oscuro, Tsetsuk.i vestia el mismo pantalon y la camisa con la que había salido de casa el día anterior. Estaban todos reunidos en el salón esperando.

Estaban todos en el gran salón esperando a que el abogado comenzara a hablar.

-Veo que todos los implicados en el testamento están presentes- dijo el hombrecillo gordo y calvo.

Cuando el abogado saco el testamento del sobre se sellado donde se encontraba algunos se revolvieron incómodos en su asiento.

"_Yo Tsetsuo Masaki Amamiya declaro que este, el último de mis testamentos es el Único valido y todo lo escrito aquí es mi voluntad, con esto revoco cualquier documento anterior a este que pueda existir, y en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales dispongo lo siguiente:_

_-El total de mi cuenta bancaria personal, más El 45 de mis acciones en A&M, la industria farmacéutica que forjado con el tiempo, más todas mis propiedades en el extranjero y la casa de Tomoeda, aquí en Japón, además todas las joyas pertenecientes a mi fallecida esposa, a excepción de un collar de perlas, las dejo en manos de mi bisnieta Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya- _el silencio reino en la habitación, solo se escuchaban las palabras del abogado.

-El señor Amamiya dejo esto para usted- dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba un sobre a Sakura que alcanzo la carta con manos temblorosas.

-_A mi nieto Takeo Amamiya, le dejo el 20 de mis acciones y la mansión de Tokio, mas mis todos los condominios departamentales a lo largo de Japón-_ prosiguió el abogado y también le extendió a Takeo un sobre.

_-Mi colección de automóviles y motocicletas, más un 15 de mis acciones en A&M las lego a mi bisnieto Toya Kinomoto_- Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa afirmación.

-El señor también le dejo esta carta joven- dijo el abogado entregándole un sobre cerrado a Toya.

-_El dinero de mi seguro y Todos mis barcos, yates y transporte marítimo que poseo, más todas mis posesiones personales (joyas, cuadros, reliquias, etc.) además un 10 de las acciones de A&M, las dejo para Hideki Kinomoto Tsukishiro, hijo de mi bisnieta Sakura Kinomoto-_ nadie esperaba oír tal cosa. Se suponía que Tsetsuo Amamiya había muerto sin conocer al pequeño Hideki.

-_El resto de las propiedades existentes en Japón las lego a Yuzumi Amamiya, más una cuota anual de un millón de dólares, que será añadida a su cuenta bancaria_- todos escuchaban en silencio.

_-Lo que resta de mis acciones o sea el 10 de mis acciones son para Xiao Lang Li- _el hombrecillo calvo detuvo su lectura y le entrego al castaño un sobre sellado.

-_la casa en Hokkaido junto a un collar de perlas perteneciente a mi esposa es todo lo que le dejo a mi hija, Kaede Amamiya_- la mencionada se puso pálida de rabia.

-También hay una carta par usted señora- la mujer retiro con furia el sobre de la mano del abogado.

"_Las distintas instituciones de beneficencia a la que he ayudado a lo largo de los años, seguirán recibiendo las sumas de dinero acostumbradas, estas serás serán restadas de mis cuentas bancarias en el extranjero, de aquí también saldrá el sueldo para los diversos empleados que me han servido a lo largo de los años..."-_ a nadie le importaba ya lo que seguía.

-No dice...no hay nada más- se atrevió a preguntar Sonomi Daidouji.

-Con respecto a la familia, no señora- fue la respuesta del abogado.

-A mi no me extraña que no me dejara ni un yen, siempre me odio...-dijo Tsetsuki y se levanto de su silla y salió dando un portazo del Salón.

-¡Todo esto es un ultraje!- grito exaltada Kaede Amamiya. Luego volteo hacia Sakura.

-No te quedaras con todo...Maldita mocosa- echa una furia se retiro de la habitación.

- Mi abuela tiene razón, es algo totalmente estúpido, que hayan heredado a tu hijo y que tú te quedes con la mayor parte de las acciones en la empresa familiar- le reclamo Tomoyo a su prima- ¿Qué hiciste para que el viejo te quisiera tanto Sakura?- tenia los ojos oscuros por la ira y el odio, y sus siguientes palabras se vieron cargadas de deseos de vengarse y veneno.

-Tal vez lo calentaste...Todos los malditos años que viviste con él, en esta casa, tal vez compartiste su cama- el golpe seco que le cruzo el rostro no se hizo esperar, la palma de la mano de Sakura quedo plasmada en su piel nívea.

-Entiéndelo de una vez Tomoyo...la única que se revuelca como perra en celo con todo hombre que se le cruza, eres Tú- la mujer de cabello azabache quiso golpear a la castaña, pero su esposo la sujeto, y Yue y Shaoran se pusieron delante de Sakura.

-Lo mejor será retirarnos- murmuro el hombre de ojos grises.

-Tienes toda la razón Yue- respondió la joven de ojos verdes, que dio media vuelta y se retiro de la habitación.

-Señora Sonomi- dijo el abogado acercándose a la mujer- el señor Amamiya dejo esto para usted- la mujer recibió la carta con una fría cortesía.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Nottas de Nott -:**Primero que nada, mis cariñosos saludos a todos los lectores del Fic, segundo, pido disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar y aquí he de confesar que me costo un poco sacar este capítulo, pero ya esta y espero que les hay gustado, Novedades con respecto a la historia...En el próximo cap voy a volver en el tiempo, al inicio desde cuando el abuelo y el abuela vivían y de ahí voy a ir contando la historia hasta el presente...Así descubrirán poco a poco las intrigas, mentiras y traiciones de la Familia.

Les doy las gracias a todos los que siguen la historia a pesar de mis demoras.

Ya saben cualquier sugerencia, reclamo y demás...manden reviews.

Ahora sí,

Cuídense mucho (estar enfermo es aburridísimo)

Y ¡Hasta la Proxima!

ºººººººººººº Zona de reviewsººººººººººººººº

Muchas gracias por sus cometarios alentadores:

**Angel Zafiro****: **Hola señorita insistente (es broma), no pienses que me molesta de hecho cada vez que veía tus masajes en cualquiera de mis fics y veía que decías que actualizara la caja de Pandora pensaba "Si tengo que escribir el cap, tengo que seguir...tengo el fic abandonado" eras un recordatorio constante y me impulsaste a terminar este capitulo, porque como comente en mis notas, me costo un tanto...así que muchas gracias por tu animo e insistencia, por la misma razón este cap te lo dedico, pasando al Fic, si que la repartición de la herencia fue gorda, como mencionaste, pero muchos quedaron excluidos y claro Saku se llevo la mayor parte del pastel...Y en lo de la teoría de si Saku y Shao terminaron por culpa de Tomoyo, que puedo decir...es cierto, al menos en parte. Gracias por escribir y seguir este y mis otros fics.

**Zafiro:**Era de imaginarse que a nadie le gustara mucho que Saku y Yue estuvieran juntos, pero tengo mis motivos...y ya veremos si Shao puede reconquistarla, aunque tal vez aspire a menos...algo como su perdón. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kamille - newtype****: **Ya a partir del próximo cap vas a poder empezar a saber como se forjo todo el imperio de los Amamiya y claro todas las intrigas, el origen. Eriol es sumiso, tal vez demasiado, pero el pobre ama a Tomoyo sin importar lo malvada que pueda ser esta...y ya vez Tomoyo sigue igual de alzada, cada vez más venenosa y ahora con eso de que no le toco ni pan ni pedazo en la herencia ni quien la aguante, pero Saku sabe defenderse. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Miyako: **Ya pedí disculpas por la tardanza...lo siento, y bueno supongo que faltan todavía unos cuantos capítulos para llegar al porque Saku y Shao se separaron y cuanto tuvo que ver Tomoyo en ello, auque ya admití que parte de la culpa es de esta última. Muchas gracias por el animo y por seguir este fic.

**Sheba7****: **Bueno cierto que es que nada puede ser perfecto, pero me alegra que la historia te gustev a pesar del detalle de Yue y Sakura juntos, a mi también me gusta que S&S estén juntos, pero para mayor drama en el fic...los separe. Muchas gracias por tu review**.**

**Hichi: **Saku y Tomoyo peleadas, si es algo aterrador, sobre todo en una familia como esta, Tomoyo trata bastante mal al pobre Eriol, pero el la aguanta solo porque la quiere...aunque ahora están en pleno proceso de divorcio, el también esta cansado de las intrigas. Muchas gracias por escribirme y por el animo.

**Celina Sosa****: **la gran intriga es lo ocurrido entre Saku, Shao y Tomoyo...soy malvada ya que solo lo develare más adelante, pero muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.

**Goddess Aeris****: **si actualice este fic y de paso unos cuantos más, ya me había tardado...me dio risa eso de "No te fíes ni de tu sombra" pero aplica perfecto al fic, no importa que no hayas escrito de inmediato, lo importante es que hayas escrito, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tu tiempo**.**


End file.
